MarioWiki:The Glitz Pit/Suggestions/Archive VI
Suggestions Mallow vs. Geno Both are cool and have some mean attacks, like Geno has "Geno Whirl", Mallow has "Thunderbolt" so it will be cool to see what will happen. Votes : - I could play the Jazzi card and yell "Add participants in alphabetical order", but I have to say, there's not much info given here, either. I say "no" on this one; although, a new fight should be chosen sooner or later. — Wattz2000 16:53, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : - Gosh darnit we need a new one, I'm voting for this anyways. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Y'know. That rule is there for a reason. – ''Jäzz '' 18:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : : But in the big picture, it doesn't matter. - The Count 22:12, September 30, 2011 (UTC) : I'm just undecided about this. : : I've played Super Mario RPG and I will just agree. I think that this fight would be awesome. GarbyMir23 15:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Super Mario RPG? I played this... That fight would be nice... Good idea, good idea. Heh! MarioFan13 17:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : : I like this fight,, cuz mallow and geno are my two favorite partners in Super Mario RPG. I just hope it's not as one-sided as i think it will be...Nilkad F.L.U.D.D. Vs. Poltergust 3000 Or is it too obvious which would be the victor? Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Votes - Seems really interesting! I like this one! Pandapika 23:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC) - So, let me explain. First, these are from absoulutely different games, which will make it so, that no one can judge this fairly. Second, the technology is completly different. The first is just a bottle of water, and the second is a big vacuum. That fight makes no sense. Disagreeing with Telinc's statement, this actually is a perfect match. Who cares what their abilities are? The blooper and Hammer Bros. don't have nearly the same ability. This works better than the Hammer Bros. vs. Blooper one. So yes, I'll say yes to this. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) But that's what will make it interesting. They're both gadgets in the Mario series, and because they're so different, it could lead to an interesting, and unique battle. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 20:36, October 22, 2011 (UTC) As I said, these are from completely different games. Why? Someone can like Luigi's Mansion and Super Mario Sunshine equally. That fight will trap the person in a circle, where he likes one of the games, but likes the other one and he will not be able to decide for what to vote. That's how I think. I'm on Minifig's side here. Like I said in my vote, who cares? There was a Blooper vs. Hammer Bro. Can we compare those as being similar at all. Uh, of course not. The only similarity is that they are both in the Mario series. This is a good match. Case closed. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : I like this idea and they are more similar than blooper and hammer bros because they are both devices worn on the back, both used throughout most of the game, (in the case of the poltergust, all of the game) and both invented by Professor Elvin Gadd, so it works. and that point about people liking both games, I like both games equally, but I prefer F.L.U.D.D. because it actually has a personality ( a likeable on at that!) and the voice acting is spot-on. Your point hinges on the fact that people base their choice off of which game they prefer. Nilkad Culex vs. Smithy I will try that one again, because 1 week's over. First, let's look at Culex. He has a very interesting theme and a lot of HP. They're also 4, without counting Culex. They all have 12396. Now, let's look at Smithy. He also has a lot of HP, an Instant death attack, Magnum and two forms. His second form is very scary. He also has several heads with different attacks, that you can't see anywhere else in the game. Because they're from 1 game and are both strong, it will be fair on how to judge these. It will also be interesting. Sorry, I don't think it's worth it. There aren't many people that know these characters all that well, considering Mario RPG was quickly an unpopular title after a real 3D Mario game came out (Mario RPG being Nintendo's attempt to make a 3D game, but failing, needing a better system, which was the N64), which was Super Mario 64. I'' don't even know who these characters are, up until right now. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Votes Unfortunately, most people haven't played Mario RPG, therefore, I don't think that this battle will be as popular. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 05:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) : First, you totally missed to put a voting template, which makes your vote usless. Even if you put it, it will count as vote edit, which violates the Glitz Pit Rules, sorry. Second, is that a revenge just because I shared what I think with you? You didn't need to get so mad that I forgot the template. Anyway, this is not revenge at all. What would I have to be mad about? You were just giving an opinion. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 16:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, that I got mad. And sorry that I was thinking it is a type of revenge. It's fine, don't give it a second thought. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 00:18, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Putrid Piranha vs. Frost Piranha I would like to see a fight between the piranhas. The cold one versus the tropical one. They are very fun enemies in the Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door game and I have always thought while playing, which one would win in a fight? The Putrid Piranha can poison to deal damage over time, while the Frost Piranha can freeze the other. I think it would be a fair fight between the elements! Swiftykitty2K 00:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Yeah, whatever, I truly don't care about this one. It sounds good and catchy. Let's use it. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 23:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's a unique idea. Minifig-me, bOiNg! 00:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Per RR --Bullet Francisco 00:57, November 19, 2011 (UTC)~ I think that this will be a unique match. Gloomba vs. Hyper Goomba Sorry about anouther Paper Mario theme suggestion (or is an apology really necessary?) I just really love that game. Anyways, I think it would be interesting to see how the votes will go. Although in the actual game it is obvious that the Hyper Goomba will win, because he can charge up and take out more than enough Heart Points. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 23:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Pokey vs. Spiny Just think of it. Both enemies are from Super Mario World. Both can't be jumped on, but can be spin-jumped on. Both appear rarely. The Pokey can be 3 segments if Mario doesn't have Yoshi, and 5 if he has Yoshi. Spinys can be thrown by a Lakitu, which makes them a challenge. Both enemies are annoying and both have their own special abilities. Votes At this moment I am just desperate for a new fight to come up. It is a cool idea though. Swiftykitty2K ;-D 13:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments So then when are we going to get a new Glitz Pit fight? Because obviously I'm not good at suggesting, and that's not going to help. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) According to your summary, I haven't removed any other votes. And what's that bad on this suggestion? I think you want me to forget about visiting that "Glitz Pit" again. I voted for a current fight, rollbacked, I gave a suggestion, opposed from 3 minutes after I posted it. That isn't good... According to this diff, you ''did get rid of my vote. It's not that I don't want people to view/suggest/whatever for the Glitz Pit, I'm just doing my regular job, stalkpaging. In fact, I want more people around here to get involved with the fun projects we've got around here. But, nevertheless, most suggestions around here get turned down, anyway. — Wattz2000 17:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How this happend? I have no idea. I don't remembered getting rid of votes. At this moment, nothing looked messed up. Sorry. Could've just have been an RTE error. — Wattz2000 18:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the same. The RTE glitches out sometimes. Ok, seriously, we need to put a new one up. The Waluigi vs. Luigi one I did seems to have enough support votes, why not do it? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I vote go for it. Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 20:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) If that is the group consensus, I'll put it up as soon as I get home. - The Count 16:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC)